


Hairs length

by Mosstrokun



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstrokun/pseuds/Mosstrokun
Summary: Reader's hair gets burnt via an accident, and is forced to cut it. What would her lover, Prince Sidon think?





	Hairs length

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea because I recently cut my hair a bit but also because I miss my hair being short, but it's fine both have their advantages.
> 
> But yeah, if someone loves you, your hair's length shouldn't really matter anyway. 
> 
> Anyway! Have a nice day!

In case some of us have (somehow) forgotten, Zora's don't have hair, period. They have colorful scales, yellow eyes, a head formation that looks like a shark (in males) or a dolphin (in females), but most importantly, no hair. This is why, when (Y/N) became Sidon's lover, he asked if he could, perhaps, run his hand through (Y/N)'s long hair. 

What began like a innocent request, became an everyday thing. Sidon became enamored with (Y/N)'s hair, enjoying the sensation of running his hand through her long locks, sometimes taking the tips and playing with them with his fingers, from even enjoying the tickling it gave his face when he pressed his face against it.

Everyone knew Sidon's affection for (Y/N)'s hair, specially her.

But, accidents happens. They happen and they're not pretty, specially if they include fire... And hair. What should have been a fun day, with Link and Zelda training, became a very, very unfortunate accident, with a very, very tough choice. 

Cutting the long hair, that took you years to grow or, leaving a very obvious burnt half untouched. With a Link looking like he wanted stick his head in the earth, and a Zelda looking near of having a nervous breakdown, despite this, you had asked "Do you guys have any scissors?" 

Both Link and Zelda had to cover their eyes, it was too painful to see you cut your crowning glory. It was like seeing a mighty lion being sheared like a sheep.

That evening on the way back, was full of apologies, some from Link some from Zelda. They knew you were proud of your long hair, and seeing how that fire arrow just, destroyed part of it, became their shame, seeing how it managed to burn it despite of you wearing a pony tail to be safe, your hair still got charcoaled . Still, all you told them was "Guys, don't worry it'll grow back" or "It's just hair" but when given that last response they screamed "BUT WE COULD HAVE HURT YOU" you could only think to yourself with a smile "Such good kids".

Alas, there was nothing you could do, your long and beautiful locks were no more, now, you had a very fashionable and spiky pixie cut.

But you won't lie, it was different; your head did felt lighter, and the pros about your new short hair came to mind: no more hair getting into your face or mouth when a breeze came, no more tangled hair! No more finding small snails hiding between your locks!! Or having to burn the balls of hair that formed in your comb!!! Oh oh! And definitely no more finding loose hairs on things that definitely doesn't need hair!!!!

...

But then, came the cons of this new hair style, like you now feel a bit naked, or that your ears might get colder without your hair covering em, or that your head looks bigger with your short hair or how now you can't do fancy hairdos... Oh man, you're going to miss those. 

You kinda wanted to hide, maybe pull your hood over and hope nobody notice it, but gave up on it, since it would be ridiculous. Finally you guys came to the bridge of the domain, walking with the "I'm sorry" pair behind you. Oh well, you can't run now.

You admit to yourself "I now feel a bit self-conscious about this..." While feeling your hair.

With the two guards on the front, you greet then kindly "Hello " walking past them, Hearing in the distance how they had to take a moment to recognize you. Both Link and Zelda, still looked apologetic, maybe they kept on with their apologies to make sure you didn't hate em, or maybe they just thought you hated them for this whole ordeal, you didn't. Accidents happen.

After having so many Zora having to double check on what they saw, you came to the one that could make this better, or in your mind, way worse, Sidon. The zora who always showered in compliments about your hair.

He was overlooking the domain, like always, but began running down the stairs as soon as he saw you guys arrive, in order to greet all of you with his cheerful demeanor. 

"Welcome back! How did the bow practice was?" Link and Zelda looked down to their feet, and you hid behind them when the opportunity showed.

"not...Good" Said, Zelda, seeing how both you and Link got your tongue's tied " there was a bit of an accident..." , her face getting a bit red, Sidon kept on smiling, but his face full of confusion "How so? -" he then stop, he noticed how you tried to hide behind Link, then his eyes grew bigger.

"What happened to your hair, my dear?" You made a small gawk sound, seeing you couldn't run, you hesitating walked up to the front, and start an explanation "Um...One of Zelda's fire arrow, burned some of my hair..." You took your hand to the back of your head, Sidon's bright eyes locked on to you, making you feel a bit shy "Okey, Maybe a lot, it was a mess so... I had to cut it!" You explain quickly "Buts it was an accident! So it's okey! Like, it's just hair you know?" You could hear Zelda mumble "that doesn't make it all okey though..."

Sidon was silent, not serious but silent, then he asked "but are you hurt?..." You look at him, forgetting your embarrassment for a moment "What??No! No! I'm fine! I put out the fire quick, but I couldn't save that much of my hair..." You felt a bit sheepish. You knew that you had the freedom to do whatever you wanted to do with your hair, but a small part of you wanted to have the approval of your boyfriend "... Do you like it?"

You were expecting the sounds of disappointment, but instead got a very excited Sidon asking "Can I touch it?!" His hand looked like they were ready to give you the biggest pats in the head, and he looked like an excited puppy. The three of you were a bit confused, and startled by this reaction.

You slowly nodded your head, giving Sidon a " Go ahead...?" Without having the chance to take your awnser back, Sidon's hands commenced the biggest head patting to ever exist. From the top front, to the back of your head and behind your ears, all while smiling like a child "This! Is so great!! Your hair feels so different from before yet it still has that softness I'm used to!!! How wonderful!!!" You felt a bit embarrassed, letting it show through your face going a bit red "It also feels amazing here!!!" Running his hand back and forth on the back of your neck "your face is also more visible! That's nice, I always knew your face was hidden in there somewhere!!" Sidon made the joke as he kept on stroking your head. 

You shoot a glance at the pair behind you, they still looked nervous about the accident "Hey, don't worry guys, I got the seal of approval by the boyfriend" while giving them a thumbs up, making both of them get a sigh of relief.

He might have forgotten that your hair got burned, but you didn't care. You felt smiling at the tender and excited touches, after all, long and short hair was and is something new for Zoras, and man, were you glad that your hair's length didn't stopped Sidon from liking you.

The end.


End file.
